The Shadow in the Mirror
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. There`s a myth that everyone has a dark side to them, an evil self and to prevent your evil from showing you must commit good deeds…. this also relates to something known as “Karma” this basically means if you commit a bad deed, you will have badluck in the future. i never believed all these stories or myths, i just carried on with life and fought any obstacles in my path. until it happened. it all started a week ago, i was having an arguement with my ex over something so silly, now me and her have arguements all the time. its like they wont stop unless one of us is dead. over time with all the arguement i started becoming more and more… evil. not believing in all the myths i continued to see things my way, and this resulted in me losing all my friends, i became somewhat insane at the fact of having no friends. i knew that it was my fault i ended this way and that i had done bad, evil things. with my head all messed up i decided to take a walk, and i went to “my special place” you know the place a person goes when there upset or angry. i also took a hand mirror with me to look at myself and realise the person i had become. i arrived at my special place, it was a hilltop overlooking the city and a cemetary. this is the place i can find peace, but thats when it happened, as i looked at myself in my hand mirror i saw my figure on the other side, but the figure was fully black asif it was just my shadow, i noticed it also had glowing red eyes, seeing this gave me shivers so i threw the mirror face down on the floor, as i sat there with the mirror next to me, my curiosity staarted to get the best of me, i wanted to look again but was also to frightened, in the end i gathered up the courage to look again, and there gazing at me with its big red eyes was my shadow, at that moment i realised this was my own fault for being such a bad person and that the myths were true, and then i heard a voice, it was the shadow it said “come with me into the darkness” at that moment my eyes grew wide and i got sucked into the mirror leaving no trace of anything. the worst thing about it is i had no-one to remember me because i,d already lost them for being a bad person. No-one cared. so the next you have an arguement or are about to do something bad, just think you might vanish someday and no-one would care. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Pretense Category:Engwish